Field of Disclosure
The invention relates to a collimation module and a light source module using the same, and more particularly, to a wafer-level collimation module and a light source module using the same.
Description of Related Art
A collimation light source is a popular device used in various electronic devices, such as projectors, liquid crystal displays and laser pointers. A conventional collimation light source may include a light emitting diode (LED) and a collimation lens module. The collimation lens module is used to collimate light lights emitted by the LED to provide collimated light.
However, fabrication cost of the collimation lens is high, and the operation of assembling the lens of the collimation lens module is difficult.